Gracie
Gracie '''the Swishy Missy is a Common Moshling in the Snowies set. They are an ice skater who never takes out their magic skates. Gracie is clumsy when they are not skating on ice. Combination Biography Get your skates on! If you wanna catch a Swishy Missy you'll need to be an expert on the ice. These figure-skating Moshlings are unstoppable. When they are not twirling, jumping and performing toe-jumps on the Frostipop Glacier, Swishies are, erm, pretty clumsy. That's because they refuse to take their magic skates off, even at bedtime. I once danced with a Swishy Missy on a frozen puddle but made rather a fool of myself when my trousers split as I was attempting a triple axel. Luckily I'd ironed my underpants. How embarrassing! Mini Bio Get your skates on! If you wanna catch a Swishy Missy you'll need to be an expert on the ice because these figure-skating Moshlings are unstoppable. When they are not twirling, jumping and performing toe-jumps on the Frostipop Glacier, Swishies are, erm, pretty clumsy. That's because they refuse to take their magic skates off, even at bedtime. Character Encyclopedia '''Main Talented little figure-skating Moshlings like Gracie are usually found wherever there's ice. The Swishy Missies' sequined magic tiaras and graceful figure-skating moves will certainly dazzle any monster who's lucky enough to spot one whizzing past! SPLAT-tastic On the ice, Gracie and her sparkling Swishy pals are super-talented skaters. But off the ice, they're anything but graceful. If you refused to take your skates off (even in bed!), "clumsy" would be your middle name too! Dancing on ice Swishy Missies know how to put on a spectacular ice-skating show. Moshis who brave the cold and climb up to the Frostipop Glacier will get to see some fangtastic twirling and jumping. Data File Moshling type: Snowies Species: Swishy Missy Habitat: Anywhere, but often on the Frostipop Glacier Snowie buddies: Tomba, Wooly, Leo Notes: * Sequined magic tiara could be the secret to the Swishies' skating talents. * Heavy eye make-up is an essential part of the Swishies' look. * Swishies are never seen without their ice-skates. Habitat You can often spot the glint of a Swishy Missy's magic tiara on the Frostipop Glacier but these graceful Moshlings can be found anywhere, skates and all! Traits Personality Graceful, determined and talented. Likes Sequins and heavy eye make-up. Dislikes Low scoring judges and slush. Trivia *Gracie never removes their skates because "you never know when you'll feel the need to skate!". *Gracie's animation shows shoelaces on the skates, which are not shown regularly. *Gracie was the mystery Moshling keychain in December's McDonald's toy. *They appear in Head Over Heels, in awe over Zack Binspin in the audience. *Gracie’s name may be inspired by Olympic figure skater Gracie Gold. Gallery In-Game Gracie1.png Gracie_Front.png Gracie3.png Gracie4.png Gracie5.png Gracie6.png Gracie7.png Gracie8.png Gracie9.png Gracie10.png Gracie11.png Gracie12.png Gracie13.png Gracie14.png Gracie15.png Gracie16.png Mash-Up Cards TC Gracie series 3.png TC Gracie series 4.png Gracie Foil.jpg Figures Gracie figure normal.jpg Gracie figure gold.jpg Collector card s5 gracie.png Other Untitled.png Gracie cool.png Gracie On Ice.jpg|Parody of "Dancing On Ice" GracieWildWest.png EH card Gracie series 1.png Category:Snowies Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings